Cap'n and Cook in Letters
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Luffy dan Sanji dalam 26 abjad. Karena si kapten selalu lapar akan masakan sang koki. Rated T for Sanji's foul language.


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Luffy dan Sanji: A to Z

Fic by: Crow

**#1 Aku**

"Satu kata untukku, Sanji."

"Rakus."

"Aku lapar."

**#2 Bodoh**

"Hm, apa barusan?"

"Dan, bodoh."

"Hei, aku bilang 'kan satu saja! Aku tersinggung! Dan aku lapar!"

"Itu maksudku."

**#3 Cantik**

"Siapa yang lebih cantik, Nami-swan atau Robin-chan?"

"Aku suka daging buatanmu, Sanji. Melihatnya saja membuatku tak bisa menahan diri."

"Kh, dasar kau sial."

**#4 D.**

"Apa itu 'D.'?"

"Kau mau tahu ya?"

"Katakan saja, Luffy."

"Tanya kakekku. Aku juga penasaran."

"Apa yang kau tahu sebenarnya—apa isi kepalamu itu? Oh, ya. Aku mengerti. Hh… anggap saja pertanyaan barusan tidak pernah ada."

**#5 Enak**

"Diam. Pujianmu tidak akan membuatku terbang."

**#6 Franky**

"Minta cola."

"Kau mau berkelahi dengan Franky?"

"Sanjiii~~"

"Merengek tidak akan memberikanmu apapun."

"Hei, apa ini? Sanji, ada anting milik Nami dibawah meja?"

"Ini cola-mu. Berikan anting itu padaku!

Oh, Nami-swan~!"

**#7 Goal**

"Ooh, jadi itu yang namanya sepak bola. Ada penyerang, gelandang, bek, dan kiper. Kau pantas jadi penyerang Sanji."

"Hehe, tentu saja."

"Aku jadi kiper."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa menahan tendanganmu." Dia menyengir yakin.

**#8 Hidung**

"Jadi, kita memiliki si hidung pandang, hidung biru, hidung besi, makhluk tak berhidung, hidung cantik Robin-chan dan Nami-swan, hidung kerenku, juga hidungmu dan hidung marimo yang pesek."

"Hei, aku tidak pesek! Dan Zoro juga tidak,"

"Masih ada kelanjutan dari kata-katamu."

"Hidungnya sangat besar kalau menguap."

"Hehehehe," Mereka tertawa bersama.

**#9 Indah**

"Apa indahnya lukisan pemandangan Usopp?"

"Kau harus mengerti makna dari kata indah itu dulu sebelumnya, Luffy."

**#10 Jambe**

"Jadi kau juga bisa mengaktifkan api. Kau tidak mau kalah dariku ya, Luffy?"

"Apa itu berarti aku bisa memasak sekarang?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh satu barangpun di dapurku, monyet karet."

**#11 Kau**

"Kau juga tidak mau kalah dariku, Sanji. Kau kelihatan begitu putus asa ketika melihat Zoro, Brook, dan Usopp diterbangkan si beruang."

"Yaah, apa mau dikata kalau aku punya kapten seperti dirimu."

**#12 Lemas**

"Daging… daging,"

"Belajarlah berpuasa Luffy. Bayangkan jika daging hilang dari dunia ini, apa yang akan kau makan?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi vegetarian~!"

"Vegetarian itu sehat! Lihat Nami-san dan Robin-chan!"

"Aaaah~! aku tidak mau selangsing mereka! Daging, Sanji!"

"Diam!" Seru Sanji, melap mimisannya. "Makan saja daging karetmu sendiri!"

"Dagingmu yang kumakan!"

"Waa! Hentikan!"

**#13 Mengamuk**

"Kau dengar Luffy. Kecuali ketika keselamatan Nami-san dan Robin-chan sedang terancam, itulah saat kau dipersilahkan mengamuk."

"Tidak!"

"Mereka wanita yang harus dilindungi!"

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Aku mencintai kalian semuanya, dan aku akan mengamuk jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian!" Sanji tak bisa membalasnya.

**#14 Nakal**

"Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu ini, Luffy."

"Tapi hari ini hari ultahmu kata Nami. Ups, dia bilang jangan bilang-bilang. Jangan katakan padanya, ya. Kumohon, Sanji!"

"Tapi kau tidak disuruhnya membuatkanku kue ulang tahun, 'kan? Kau menghancurkan dapurku, monyet karet… Dan kau tahu akibatnya orang yang mengacak-ngacak dapurku," Tahun itu Luffy tidak dapat jatah kue ultah Sanji yang super lezat kecuali lebam biru pada mata, dan ia harus pundung di pojokan selama pesta berlangsung.

**#15 Oh, ya…**

"Hari ini ultahmu, ya?"

"Aku minta kue ultahku yang sebesar punyamu waktu itu!"

"Cih, mau balas dendam ya?"

**#16 Power**

"Kau mau dengar kisah tentang 'tombak bernamakan tekad' dari si tua bangka Zeff? Itu cerita tentangmu." Seperti anak kecil, kedua mata Luffy berbinar penuh akan fantasi.

**#17 – Qing Long**

"Jadi legenda Qing Long meliputi perlindungan pada udara, darat, dan air. Hm, menarik. Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan Robin-chan. Jangan memberantaki dapur lagi, kau dengar?"

"Qing Long? Dia sepertimu, Sanji."

"Hm?"

"Siapa yang bisa melindungi kami dari udara, darat, dan lautan kecuali kau?"

Sanji tersenyum. "Jadi maksudmu aku ini seperti naga? Dasar. Bocah karet sudah pandai berbicara sekarang, rupanya." Luffy menyengir.

**#18 Rocket**

"Kau tahu Luffy. Ketika aku meluncurkanmu, sebaiknya kau pegang pergelangan kakiku saja. Agak susah jika kau juga memegang dengkulku."

"Ha?"

"…Uh, aku lupa kau tidak mengerti anatomi tubuh,"

**#19 Sanji!**

"Jangan sedikit sedikit Sanji ini Sanji itu. Sini, kutunjukan bagaimana seorang pria memasak."

"Yesh! Aku sudah lapar."

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu memasak sekarang. Bukan memasakkanmu, bodoh."

**#20 Tidur**

"Keluar dari kamarku, Luffy! Kau tidak lihat ini baru pukul tiga pagi!"

"Tapi aku lapar~~"

"Itu karena kau tidak segera tidur. Kau tidak terbiasa bergadang; jangan meniru Usopp."

"Tapi aku lapar~~"

Mengucek matanya, Sanji segera berdiri. "Ck, aku akan membuatkanmu sandwich. Tapi tidak dengan daging."

"Sayuranpun jadi~~ Oh, oh. Ada mayonnaise, 'kan?"

"Jangan kencang-kencang, Luffy. Kuhajar kau kalau sampai mengganggu tidur indah Robin-chan dan Nami-swan."

**#21 Umur**

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu sedikit inspirasi mengenai kehidupan. Perhatikan."

"'Selalu lindungi perempuan.' Buuu, bosan."

"…Kau harus dididik tata krama dulu sepertinya."

**#22 Vagin…**

"Jangan katakan kata-kata itu didepan ladies! Dasar kau monyet karet keparat!"

"Gyahaaaaa! Jauhkan gunting rumput itu, Sanji! Nami, Robin! Tolong!" Walau Sanji sadar Luffy hanya ingin tahu, tapi demi tuhan, dia mesti diajarkan sopan santun dulu.

**#23 Wajah**

"Perhatikan aku, Luffy. Inilah wajah dari satu-satunya koki yang akan menemukan All Blue yang legendaris!"

"Yesh! Dan kita akan makan-makan besar disana!" Sanji ingin cepat-cepat segera merubah gambar poster buronan terkutuknya.

**#24 X**

"Simbol ini—simbol di dadamu ini adalah bukti bahwa kakakmu terus melindungi sampai titik darah terakhirnya. Aku kagum pernah mengenal pria sehebat dirinya."

"Terima kasih, Sanji."

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan mentraktirmu sedikit _coffee latte_."

"Daging, Sanji?"

"Baiklah. Sedikit saja." Mengingat derita Luffy, Sanji hanya tidak bisa tidak teringat akan masa lalu pahitnya. Kakek tua itu sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untuk membesarkannya.

"Hei, kau mau coba menu baruku?"

Luffy mengangguk riang.

**#25 Ya**

"Cuma ingin bilang Luffy, aku memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Kau terlalu ceroboh; itu bisa-"

"Shishishi, ya aku tahu Sanji."

**#26 Z**

"Pak tua itu benar-benar, deh. Aku tidak pernah habis pikir."

Luffy tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya. Jadi seperti itu yang namanya pahlawan. Aku jadi mengerti sedikit tentang kakekku."

"Raja bajak lautnya?"

"Tentu saja itu yang utama!" Sanji selalu tersenyum melihat semangat Luffy yang tak pernah goyah sebesar apapun badai yang menghantam dan berusaha meruntuhkannya. Ia hanya terlalu kuat untuk itu. Itulah tombak tunggal yang dinamakan 'tekad'.

Itu juga merupakan prinsip Sanji untuk meraih impian. Karena dalam hening, ia begitu mengidolakan Luffy.

|FIN|

AN: Just accept it, dibanding ke semua nakama, Luffy itu paling deket sama Sanji. Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama lagi banyak kesamaan antara Luffy dan Sanji. Kecuali Zoro, Sanji satu-satunya nakama yang direkrut seorang diri oleh Luffy (ga bareng nakama lain maksudnya). Gaya bertarung tanpa senjata; berbagi dengan Robin, kecuali memang Luffy dan Sanji lebih _power-oriented_. Luffy satu-satunya kru yang terus-terusan membanggakan masakan Sanji kepada orang lain. Di series-nya (anime paling nggak) Luffy terus-terusan nyuruh Sanji buat lari, tapi sayang Sanji kelewat panas karena teman-temannya hilang. Masih banyak hint-hint lain. Untuk catatan, saya menulis fic ini untuk mengangkat nakamaship antara Luffy dan Sanji. Terserah kalian menginterpretasinya bagaimana. Thanks for reading.

Ps: Chapter The Stranded akan di-update paling nggak seminggu sekali kalau saya tidak sibuk. See you there.


End file.
